


First Flight

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan, and the Doctor.  The first flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt 'Genesis'.

In the beginning, was a magic box...

 

Then comes the first wild journey. 

She steps out onto untrodden grass. This planet is younger than any world should be. She feels it in the atmosphere; the universe itself is newer than she is used to, for her senses are attuned to time’s complexities.

She sees sunshine in a new colour; breathes in untried scents in the air.

“Oh, Grandfather,” she says. “It’s beautiful.”

He puts an arm around her. “You see?”

Today, all of it is _hers_. Today she understands his talk of freedom for the first time. Everything is new.


End file.
